vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
MMO Games
__TOC__ What's an MMO? Massively-Multiplayer Online (MMO) games are usually virtual-reality junk with persistent-state worlds, with a player avatar that can accumulate inventory & attributes, exchange inventory freely with other player avatars, and the world-state can change even when the player isn't playing. (ie: Everquest, SecondLife, wikis...) The list on this page will contain all "multiplayer online" games including sportslike games where there are matches of more than two people, and the world or avatars restart after each match. (ie: fantasy football, Quake, Acrophobia...) For these games, include which servers you can find your fellow /v/ bros for lulz, and mention what mods /v/ deems necessary for play. The goal of this page is to describe well-known multiplayer online games, whether there is a /v/-related group actively playing there (and its name) and whether the game is actually worth the bullshit to play. We all know MMOs are shitty, but sometimes Anonymous has a way of making them fun. Please, only list bro groups/guilds/servers, ones that are run by Anonymous or are very heavily populated by Anonymous. Servers or groups that are dead should be kept here for record and marked with strikethrough text instead of deleted from that game's entry. For now, list only PC-based games on this page. Console based MMO's do exist, but they should be on the pages for it's console, since console types don't talk to each other(*). If you wanna play with bros on your XBaWiistation3, you should try making a thread on /v/ first so you can meet up online. :(*:Except Phantasy Star Online and it's many variants on both handheld, console and pc. You can find /v/ bro channels but not all the time.) Definitions Payment plans are defined as: * Free: Free to play, forever, no limits on content you can use/ visit/ download. * Freemium: Free to play, forever, but there are some items/ skills/ areas you can only use if you pay money first. Sometimes the extra stuff is just vanity items, like hair colour or a snazzy-looking mount. * One-Time: You pay some cash up-front, and it's free from then on. This doesn't include software that you buy off the shelf before you start playing, because who pays for software anymore? This is more if you have to buy to register an account. * Subscription: You gotta pay up-front with money, every month/week/year. This includes stuff with expansion packs IF you can buy the game + packs all at once after an xpack comes out without having to pay x3 the price * Tiered: This is Subscription + stuff only available if you pay extra cash. If you have to buy xpacks after you buy the first game to get the new content, then it's "tiered" payment. This doesn't include cosmetic effects, pets or other vanity items you buy with real cash in the game; we mean actual useful gear or access to useful areas. The Games For games that were awesome, but are now dead, skip ahead to The Dead Games Cosmic Break Payment: Freemium Publisher: CyberStep Released: BETA Groups: * none. Think Gotcha Force or Custom Robo, with a Megaman Legends-esque art style and big, 32 person robot battles. You can buy/level up/customize your robots completely, so now you too can create the ultimate loli battle machine! This game was a /v/ flavor of the month game not too far back, so you might be able to find some bros willing to play with you. DnF / Arad Senki Payment: God luck paying the freemium Publisher: NEXON Released: Korea 2005, Japan 2006 Groups: * none. NOTE: With the dawning of the Priest Patch, the only reason left to play these is if you are a huge Weeaboo, or if you just really fucking want the Thief. All that's left aside form thief is a slightly better economy and a bit of extra, non-vital content. I'll leave the method here anyway. You will need a VPN to connect and Google Chrome to translate the pages during registration. Tips: For the captcha, look at the text in the top corner, and look for the symbols. Just tick the numbers that correspond to how many of each there is. And when it asks for your name in Katakana, just copypasta the example name (gg). After the confirmation email, accept it, and just give it a bit, then try logging in and starting the game tomorrow, then prepare to fap for a good few hours as you patch the game through a proxy in another country. k hav fun nao by Dungeon Fighter Online Payment: Freemium Publisher: NEXON Released: USA 2010 Groups: * none A Beat 'Em Up style game run by Nexon (OH GOD NO). BUT WAIT! The Nexon taint doesn't rear it's ugly head too much here, so come back, sit down, and listen the fuck up. You play as one of 5 Gender-Locked Classes: Slayer (The Basic Swordsman), Magician (Caster Type), Gunner (Ranged, 2 Genders), Fighter (Single Target, High Damage), and Priest (The manliest Mother Fucker this side of Arad). Each class has 4 Subclasses (3 for Priest) with a surprising amount of variety between them in most cases. RPG elements also abound, which means equips, skills using MP, and leveling. So that added on top of the great combat system makes for a hell of a game. Freemium kicks in at the Lost Treasures (they suck cock anyway), stupid special items, player run-stores, and Avatar Items, without which everyone looks the same, sadly. But if this sounds just too good to be true, slow down Sparky, because the amazingly frustrating Fatigue System (FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-) will stop you from leveling too much too soon. If this game appeals to you, you're gonna make alt. characters, ALOT. But at least you can PvP and go shopping (lol fag) after you run out of fatigue. Dynasty Warriors Online Payment: Freemium Publisher: US Aeria, Weeabooland ??? Released: BETA Groups: * none. Basically the same Dynasty Warriors Chinese-slashing gameplay you've come to know and love, only now it's a free-to-play MMO game! No level grinding to be seen, but this is replaced by weapon and mission grinding. Really fun if you want a more actiony MMO. Can be played with a gamepad. EVE Online Payment: Subscription, but you can renew with in-game currency Publisher: Broski Enterprises, CCP Released: USA 2003, UK 2003 Europe 2003 Groups: * no corporations listed. Features Ultima Online style gameplay where several factors go into how your character 'levels up' and what happens when you die. First, there are skills which are trained in real time, meaning, while you're logged out, your character still gets better. Secondly, when you die, you lose everything you're carrying, including your priceless ship and some of that free skill points (depending on how much you spent on a backup clone). Thirdly, this game is not for soloing, although you can run missions for in-game currency and item drops, and even pilot a battleship in your first month (if you want), you'll get really bored doing this - PVP fleet combat is much more enjoyable, you will only solo mission for grinding money to upgrade or replace your ship. An interesting feature of the game is its extensive player-driven history, and there's no shards/realms -- every player is in the same shared fuckhuge galaxy. You'll loathe this or love it. Flyff Payment: Freemium Publisher: Gpotato Released: ??? Groups: * none. 3D grindfest. There are quests, most of them uncompleted or get x items from y's and you receive exp. spending money on the game enables you to get better gear, which affects you a lot. Total of 8 final classes. There is pvp although unbalanced as fuck. All you do is grind, you might pay $'s for a ticket to enter an area to grind faster. Prepare to see tons of kids begging for buffs from an Assist(class). You can also “fly” which comes down to mount that isn't taped to the ground. Grind. FOnline 2238 Payment: Free Publisher: some ruskies, we dunno. Released: 2009-ish. still in development Groups: * none Fallout 2, only with less quests and online. Very, very steep difficulty curve, but fuck me if it isn't fun. Warning: You will be killed. A lot. Mainly by ruskies. Another warning: they're still developing the server, so don't get too attached to your character as (from the developer blog): "The third time in 8 months of time, the server has been full wiped, due to client and server improvements ..." GhostX Payment: Freemium Publisher: US GameKiss, Weeabooland ??? Released: ??? Groups: * none. A cel-shaded hack-n-slash MMO set in a modern/futuristic Korean city. The main gameplay gimmick of this game is that your weapon and skills come from Nanobots, a weird floating cyclops thing that follows you around. You can level up and evolve your Nanobot for more special moves/combos, as well as combine or craft new Nanobots to use. The grind can be rough, but the style and enemy-juggling action combos make this MMO worth checking out. Global Agenda Payment: Freemium. Publisher: Hi-Rez Studios Released: February 1, 2010 Groups: * none. A pretty cool MMOTPS with great graphics, awesome gameplay and PvE/PvP. Pretty cool, yet slightly generic story, and a good enough fanbase which calls for tons of fun to be had leveling up and getting new shit like weapons. You get a FUCKING JETPACK throughout the game, which is actually really useful. Good amount of grindan. Usually pretty fast-paced. Good character customization, too, although the UI is a tad derpy. Runs on Unreal Engine 3. Don't listen to gamespot's review, they make it sound like they've never played the game to begin with. (which isn't surprising, seeing as they do that with most of their reviews.) League of Legends Payment: Freemium Publisher: Riot Games Released: October 27, 2009 Groups: * none, but we're around. An awesome, free-to-play DotA clone with tons of playable champions with different strategies and a cel-shadey graphical style. Currently has a pretty strong /v/ fanbase, so you won't be hurting to find some bros online. Aside from that, most of the fanbase is shit, but there's still tons of fun to be had. Mabinogi Payment: Freemium Publisher: NEXON Released: Korea 2004, USA 2008 Groups: * none. Not your dad's Korean grindfest. The usual Korean grind is offset by a rebirthing system. Unique rock-paper-scissors combat system where every combat skill has a counter. Classless system - meaning the skills you choose to invest into define you. I.E. If you want to a magic user and an archer you can, if you want to be a melee and an alchemist you can; but the more skills you invest into means the more you'll have to level up in order to gain more skill points to invest, so it's not a good idea to spread yourself out too thin and invest into every skill. Mafia - EpicMafia Payment: Free Publisher: some guy named 'Lucidrains' Released: original version: 1970s or earlier. web version: 2010 Groups: * this space unfortunately left blank. The latest cancer to infect /v/, as threads get buried under "JOIN MAFIA NOW! GAME #OICU812 PASS HERPDERP" messages spamming the fuck out of what passes for normal. It's a party game where some of the players are secretly evil, and during the 'night' phase vote to kick one of the not-evil players out of the game. During the 'day' phase, all the players (including the secret evil ones) vote to kick any one player out. The evils win if they outnumber the not-evil players left in the game; the not-evils win if all the evil players were kicked out. The lulz happen because the not-evil players outnumber the evils, but there is NO WAY AT ALL for them to know who's evil, so it's guesswork and wild accusations. Epic mafia makes it even more psychotic by giving some players (evil or not) special powers they can use during the night phase. If you want to play the game properly do not join a /v/ game, 99% /v/ games consist of people randomly voting people out and trolling everywhere. MapleStory Payment: Freemium Publisher: Nexon Released: ??? Groups: * none. 2D sidescroller, Community infested with weaboos, Game itself is a humongous grindfest. Quests involve getting items, Killing stuff or delivery. The time it takes to gain a level is insane after reaching a decent level. Since killing stuff is the most important in this game, it's very damage oriented. If you fuck up your stat build your damage will suffer and you ruined your character. At the time of writing maplestory has 6 base classes, and a around 18 (semi)unique classes. Although the balance between them isn't that great. It isn't really an issue because there is no pvp in maplestory. The fun aspects are great amounts of content , variety in classes and the party quests. If you have some friends to play this with it's gold. If you don't it will get boring after you reach a point where the fun party quests are unpopulated, because there a faster ways to get exp in other party quests. It's already time consuming to progress in the game, it generally seems that gaining exp fast but boring appeals the crowd more then playing the fun parts. It's a shame. Game economic is stable, and has a lot of money sinks. Inflation is not a problem. You have a huge advantage as a high level character and money becomes less a problem. You'll have to cope with being poor until you can farm the popular items, which takes about 800 hours of game time. Summary: 2d sidescrolling grindfest. Fun with friends, time consuming. MicroVolts Payment: Freemium Publisher: Rockhippo productions Released: Currently in open beta Groups: * none A fun combination of Team Fortress 2 and Unreal Tournament 2004 in third person. You play as a bunch of toys (Kawaii uguu animegirl Naomi, fatass Knox , demon animegirl Pandora and a weird robot looking guy named C.H.I.P.) brought to life for some reason, with only one goal: beat the everloving fuck out of the other toys. Currently, the avalabile gamemodes are free-for-all, team deathmatch, item match (just team deathmatch where every kill drops a random powerup), capture the battery, close combat (melee only) and elimination (players don't respawn until the end of the round). You start off with a set of crappy weapons and a lot of money. You recieve some trial weapons by completing the tutorial at the beginning, but you can purchase better weapons and apparel in the in-game store using an in-game currency for a limited amount of time. The more time, the more money spent, Battlefield Heroes style, and you earn money by playing (though not a lot). You can join the open beta at http://www.microvolts.com/ Minecraft Payment: One-time 10€ or about 13 US$ Publisher: Mojang Specifications Released: 2010 Servers: * vminecraft.com * chaos.nerd.nu You got autism? We got cubes for you to stack! Seriously, there's no goals to this game, except maybe surviving the night when spiders come out, but there's already like 1,000,000 people who've bought it and it's NOT EVEN FINISHED YET. When we're not griefing other servers by dumping lava in forests, you'll find us building huge sculptures. Of dongs. Out of solid iron. Learn more about Minecraft Ruins of the Lost Kingdom Online Payment: Freemium; You may play without the Addons and it won't impact you seriously. (Unlike in WoW) Publisher:'''Tomoshibi '''Released: Japan 2008 Groups: * none listed Lesser known game, has rather small Community (compared to WoW), mostly consisting of Asians (60% Japanese, 30% Chinese, 10% etc). The Game itself is of very good quality, it is approx. 200 mb and has Graphical Quality equal to a standart PS2. (Take .//hack as reference.) The Gameplay is similar to Phantasy Star Online and .//hack Series, it uses a No-Target System, you can freely move around, Jumping is essential part of Combat, Air-Combos are included. Your Skills/Spells are defined by your Weapons (very .//hack like). Also Skills/Spells act differently if used in Air. The Game Style is Room-Based (similar to PSO), so there is no One Single World for everyone. The Major drawback of the game is that it is fully and entirely in Japanese, the Community is rather nice and helpful, so you won't be playing alone too long. All in all you won't regret playing it. (If no one Joins your Room, check your Ports.) S4 League Payment: Freemium Publisher: Euro/US Alaplaya, Korea ??? Released: Korea 2006, Europe 2008, US 2010 Groups: * none. A ridiculously fun, stylized Third-Person Shooter which plays similarly to a mix between GunZ: The Duel and Jet Set Radio. Has tons of weapons, skills, and character clothing, as well as a large selection of playable maps, and several gameplay modes, including Team Deathmatch, Touchdown(A Football-esque mode where you have to take the ball to the opponent's goal without dying), Reaper(One randomly selected player is the Reaper, and the rest of the players have to either survive a certain amount of time, or kill the Reaper), Arcade(Think Horde mode), etc. Go download it now! Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Payment: Freemium Publisher: Japan Atlus, USA Aeria Released:|Japan 2007 USA 2009 Groups: * none Fatlus, the MMO. Play with other fat, pathetic virgins in a pretty decent MMO. Uses a skill system similar to Morrowind (Grind each skill by doing shit). Also brings along other staples of the Shin Megami Tensei series, such as recruiting demons to fight at your side, fusing said demons together to make even stronger demons, and the good 'ol SMT weakness system. Shares the Attack/Counter/Dodge battle system that Mabinogi has, as well as randomized instance dungeons similar to Mabinogi as well. Prepare for a long-ass tutorial. Space Station 13 - SS13 Payment: Free? Publisher: BYOND Released: ??? Servers: * this space unfortunately left blank. Kinda like Mafia/Werewolf, only everyone has a job to do on the station, and you don't have to be the bad guy to do things like start a fire in the life support system or throw someone into a locker and wield it shut. There's a handful of scenarios, from assasination conspiracy, saboteurs with a mission to destroy the station, shapeshifter alien trying to eat everyone, to repelling boarding parties... or multiple bad things at once! Or none, just people killing each other from being suspicious. It's a played on a space station with enough crunchy simulation stuff you can get some serious LULZ going. Sword of the New World/Granado Espada Payment: Freemium Publisher: Hanbitsoft Released: ??? Groups: *none. Something of a cross between an MMO and an RTS. Instead of controlling one character, you control three at a time. Character customization is severely limited. The appeal is mostly graphical eyecandy, really. Team Fortress 2 Payment: One-time, buy the Orange Box with Half-Life 2 and Portal Publisher: Valve Released: 2009? Groups/Servers: * 173.193.205.81:27015 - 4Chan Party Van How the fuck do you not know about TF2? Go watch the "Meet The..." videos. Hell, 1/4 of YouTube is probably TF2 machinima. Valkyrie Sky Payment: Freemium Publisher: GameKiss Released: Now shut down forever Groups: *none. A Touhou-esque SHMUP MMO. I shit you not. This game has a few playable classes, all of which play differently from one another, and have branching skill/class trees. Also has a crafting and marketplace system for those weapons and armor that you just can't seem to find. One of the few free MMOs that is even fun to play completely solo, just for how tough it gets. Vindictus Payment: Soon to be Freemium Publisher: Nexon Released: BETA Groups: * none. The best fucking MMO you will never need to pay for. Amazing combat, amazing graphics, Source Engine, which means fuckawesome physics, you actually need a team to be effective, and you need to utilize the environment to make your life not hell. Bosses require more thought than "auto attack and pop off skills", auxiliary items actually mean something, and you can get caught in traps and ambushes, although not made by the AI, just pre-determined. Standard MMO fair otherwise, with instance-based dungeons, crafting of equips, loot, grinding, and leveling skills. Still in its infancy, but look out for this game. Go to the official forums and check the threads there for keys. There are several dedicated to begging and receiving them. P.S. Eurofags/Oceaniafags/other non-US fags, you can play with Proxifier and a good proxy, but for the love of fuck, DO NOT HOST OR JOIN OTHER BOATS. Wonderking Payment: Soon to be Freemium Publisher: ??? Released: ??? Groups: * none. Wonderking is a Maplestory-clone with some extra features. Leveling is faster, Getting gold is less important. All classes can “dash” by double tapping directional buttons. All characters can double jump. It's maps are more plat-former gameplay. The biggest addition is that there is pvp. Which results in better balanced classes. Although some classes have an easier early game. Cons are that there are only 8 final classes, the lack of content because of easy leveling and the game still feels like it's in beta. World of Warcraft Payment: Tiered; if you don't buy the 3 expansions, you'll be playing alone. Publisher: Blizzard Released: USA 2004 Europe 2005 Groups (guilds): * no guilds listed. The most popular MMO in existence, you might dislike it or you might lose your soul to it. Has both pretty good PVE and PVP and a shitload of content. The game's been made more accessible as time went on and the new Cataclysm expansion kicks more ass than ever. Yohoho Puzzle Pirates Payment: Freemium Publisher: Three Rings Design Released: 2003 Groups: * none Casual games, the MMO. Your little Playmobil pirate can get a job grinding and skilling up gambling in a pub or doing crafting work by playing tetris or sudoku-type games. Teamwork is when you and some friends crew a ship, each doing a puzzle game to give the captain pieces for his navigation or ship-to-ship combat metagame. The Dead Games These are the multiplayer online games that were cool, once upon a time. Maybe someone will hack them and ressurrect them... it's happened before.